The inventive concepts relates to an optical biosensor, and more particularly, to an optical biosensor, a bio-sensing system including the optical biosensor, and a method of fabricating the optical biosensor.
Biosensors are devices that measure the concentration of an organic or inorganic material in a liquid or gaseous state. Examples of biosensors may include a piezoelectric biosensor, an optical biosensor, an electrochemical biosensor, and the like. An optical biosensor measures the concentration of a biomaterial based on an optical phenomenon that a biological factor interacts with a target material that is to be sensed.